


In Your Mind

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Character Study, M/M, Poetry, Pre-Slash, Screenshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 20:11:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1197966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim thinks about the moments before he left his friend's mind. How he wishes to be there again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Your Mind

What transpired moments ago I cannot describe.

Never have I experienced such a thing.

To move within you, allowing thoughts to pass through.

It has left me is such a state.

I can't seem to concentrate on anything.

Just looking at you, I cannot look away.

Something has changed in me, 

I don't know if you felt it also.

Our first meld together, was truly something I shall never forget.

Hopefully, it won't be our last, for I find myself drawn again to you.

It is like a piece of me was left in your mind.

I need to be there with you again.

For I am nothing without you.


End file.
